


Daisy Chain

by Unpaid_Devushka



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Oops, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpaid_Devushka/pseuds/Unpaid_Devushka
Summary: When Jiaying dies, Daisy fades away too.
Relationships: Jiaying & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Daisy Chain

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that crossed my mind when I first watched the episode, and even though I know that Marvel have their own established way for the timelines to work, I’m going to look at it a different way. Now that Jiaying is dead, Daisy will never be born.  
> This is short, and shitty, but I felt like I needed to write it.

When May runs back to where she last saw Daisy, she has to take a moment to compose herself. The wave of grief she could feel from Daisy, even around the corner, was suffocating. Still, she took a deep breath and stepped around, kneeling down where Daisy was slumped on the floor, staring blankly ahead. May rested her hand softly on Daisy’s back, the contact bringing forward emotions other than the grief; anger, guilt, confusion, and a foreboding sense of wrong. Daisy’s eyes snapped up to meet hers, filling with tears as she saw May.

“May,” She sobbed, and May opened her arms as Daisy fell into them, clinging to her shirt. She stroked her hair as she sobbed, blinking back tears of her own. They sat there like that, May blinking back tears of her own as she comforted the girl she saw as a daughter. As Daisy’s sobs lessened and she wiped at her eyes, the grief and guilt was pushed down by a tidal wave of confusion and what May could only describe as wrongness.

“Daisy?” May asked, pulling back as the girl gasped and sat up straight.  
“May, somethings wrong.” Daisy clutched at her chest, breaths coming faster as she started to panic. Glancing down to where Jiaying lay, May felt as Daisy’s fear increased.

“May, if my mom is dead, before I was born… what happens to me?” May’s eyes widened at the implication, quickly reaching out and pulling Daisy into a hug.

“Daisy, no. You’re going to be fine. I swear. This is not where it ends.” Daisy took a deep breath, meeting May’s eyes.

“May, I-”

“No, Daisy. You are not saying goodbye.” 

“I love you, I love all of you. I’m sorry.” Daisy sobs, and May closes her eyes against tears. When she opens them again, she reaches forward and slides Jiaying’s eyes closed and stands up. Frowning, she wipes at the tear on her cheek, not sure why she was crying. She certainly didn’t know Jiaying that well, and she shakes her head to clear the fading grief. 

“May?” Mack rounds the corner, and May turns around, face blank.  
“Malick got her, snapped her neck.” If Mack noticed any tears on her face, he didn’t mention them.

“Damn, okay. We better get her out of here before the others get back.” May nods, turning and walking towards the morgue as Mack picks up her body. She fiddles with the necklace around her neck as she walks, not remembering where she got it. She never wore necklaces, definitely not with flowers, so she takes it off.

As she walks past a bin, she throws the daisy chain into it.


End file.
